


Y, entonces, ódiame

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Hatred, Lies, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ya no lo pienso, Hikka.Lo miro y no siento nada, Hikka.Te quiero, Hikka.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Y, entonces, ódiame

**Y, entonces, ódiame**

Kota no sabía cómo había llegado a esto.

Podía ser solo su deseo, podía ser lujuria, o solo que era un hombre, y tenía sus necesidades.

Había empezado a odiar esa situación, mucho.

Sentía el cuerpo de Hikaru contra el suyo, y sabía que no era justo. Tenía gana de gritar, escapar, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

Solo era un cobarde, lo había realizado desde mucho tiempo, y no iba a fingir de no serlo ahora.

Tocó su piel, acariciándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto, como si fuera la única cosa que nunca hubiera deseado.

Cuando solo quería llorar por su dolor, decirle que no se trataba de su cuerpo, sus manos que seguían tocándolo o su amor ciego.

Se trataba de Kei, siempre había sido así.

Kota acarició su erección, envolviéndola en su mano, tratando de no oír sus gemidos, tratando de ignorar él y su placer, pero no podía.

Porque era lo que meritaba por sus pecados.

Era lo que meritaba porque le mentía, porque le había dicho que podían intentar a ser una pareja, a ser feliz juntos.

Cada noche Hikaru le preguntaba si se hubiera olvidado de Kei, y cada noche Kota le decía que no, hasta que ya no había podido sufrir esa situación. 

_Ya no lo pienso, Hikka. _

_Lo miro y no siento nada, Hikka. _

_Te quiero, Hikka. _

Era un chiste malo, y no era orgulloso de sí.

Pero era todo lo que necesitaba para perdurar, era todo lo que necesitaba para callar a Hikaru, y seguir a darle lo que quería.

Se trataba de sexo, y no importaba que Kota imaginaba Kei en lugar de él.

Se trataba de placer, pero solo su mismo, y Kota ahora estaba odiando Hikaru y sus gemidos, y su orgasmo inminente, mientras Kota movía su mano más rápidamente sobre de él.

Tomó dentro de su boca la punta de su erección, chupándola, tratando de hacerlo ser más rápido, esperando que iba a terminar pronto.

Y pues pasó, sintió Hikaru temblar un poco y pues estaba corriendo en su boca, bajo su garganta, y Kota trató de no moverse demasiando rápido, mientras el odio que sentía por él crecía, y crecía, y crecía.

Hikaru lo miró y sonrió. Feliz.

Kota puso solo bajar sus ojos, porque no quería ver los suyos.

No era correcto por él odiar Hikaru.

Ahora, con la cara de Kei in su mente y el sabor de Hikaru en su boca, la única cosa que podía hacer era odiar sí mismo.


End file.
